


День 66

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humor, time-travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайно произнесенное заклинание отправило Баффи в прошлое. В те дни, когда она пребывала на небесах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День 66

...Войдя в спальню, Баффи первым делом проверила, хорошо ли задернуты занавески. Потом она придирчиво осмотрела себя в зеркале и еще раз убедилась, что печальные события последних месяцев - козни Изначального Зла, армия убервампов, уничтожение Саннидейла - нисколько не испортили ее внешности. Отметив, что она замечательно выглядит, Баффи присела на кровать, где дремал Спайк, и осторожно погладила его по руке. Он улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и что-то сонно проворчал. Баффи наклонилась к нему, взлохматила волосы и чмокнула в щеку.  
\-- Просыпайся, соня, пора завтракать. Сегодня я приготовила тебе особенный завтрак. Добавила крови рябчиков.  
\-- Ты меня балуешь.  
\-- Совершенно верно. И учти: я намерена заниматься этим всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Баффи поднесла к его губам кружку и соломинку.  
\-- Истребительница, я в состоянии сам удержать кружку в руках.  
\-- Ты уверен? Это проклятый амулет высосал из тебя почти все силы. Если бы я не вытащила тебя оттуда...  
\-- Детка, с тех пор прошло больше месяца. Мне надоело валяться в постели... тем более - в одиночестве.  
\-- Но ты еще слишком слаб...  
Спайк решительно отобрал у нее кружку и залпом допил свой завтрак. Потом он соблазнительно облизнулся и подмигнул. Баффи почувствовала, что у нее слабеют коленки.  
\-- Я хочу сказать тебе что-то очень важное, - прошептал он.  
Баффи наклонилась поближе. Спайк только этого и ждал: он повалил ее на кровать и начал целовать. Сначала она слабо возражала и убеждала его в необходимости покоя и отдыха, но по мере того, как его ласки становились все более настойчивыми и страстными, она позволила себе забыть обо всем и всех, кроме этого несносного и неотразимого вампира, который навсегда завоевал ее сердце...  
...Как всегда, звонок будильника застал ее врасплох. Щурясь от бьющих в глаза солнечных лучей, Баффи с отвращением стукнула кулаком по будильнику, как по мерзкой мокрице. Полноценная жизнь во сне закончилась. Начиналась неполноценная жизнь в реальности. Сейчас она наспех выпьет кофе и отправится во временный штаб Совета, где будет читать лекции, проводить тренировки новых Истребительниц и с нетерпением ждать когда все это закончится. Потом можно будет пойти домой и проскучать там весь вечер - до той замечательной минуты, когда она ляжет в постель и закроет глаза...  
Все ее сны были похожи друг на друга как две капли воды. Действие в них не выходило за пределы ее спальни. Спайк неизменно лежал на кровати королевских размеров - слабый, беспомощный, соблазнительно голый, по крайней мере, до пояса; под одеяло ее подсознание не ныряло, очевидно, опасаясь слишком бурных всплесков эмоций. Она трогательно и самоотверженно ухаживала за раненым героем; благодаря ее чуткости и заботливости к нему быстро возвращались силы, и вскоре они уже обнимались, предвкушая райские сексуальные утехи... И каждый раз она, как назло, просыпалась на самом интересном! Один раз, правда, будильник зазвенел как раз в тот момент, когда к их секс-играм почему-то присоединились Ангел и Корделия... так что Баффи была рада проснуться. Но в остальные разы она просыпалась либо на предварительном этапе, во время прочувствованных признаний в любви... либо во время страстного поцелуя... либо в тот момент, когда Спайк уже склонялся над ней, детально описывая, что именно он намерен проделать с ней сегодня... И каждый раз звенел звонок будильника и она отправлялась жить общественно-полезной жизнью, проклиная свою судьбу.  
\-- Уилл, тебе не кажется, что все интересное осталось в прошлом? - спросила она вечером, когда они с Уиллоу и Дон сидели в кафе и вяло спорили, какой фильм взять сегодня напрокат.  
\-- Что ты, Баффи! - Уиллоу смотрела на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, явно шокированная таким предположением. - Все только начинается!  
\-- Баффи, ты не представляешь, что я узнала сегодня на занятиях в ковене, - подхватила Дон. - Мы занимались основами теории межпространственных порталов, и я оказалась самой способной ученицей в классе!  
\-- Вы уже изучали основы межпространственной коммуникации? - оживленно осведомилась Уиллоу. - В кодексе Г'лакхга есть предположение...  
Баффи натянуто улыбалась, стараясь сделать вид, что ей это интересно. Как всегда, ее мысли потекли привычным путем. За последние месяцы она сотни раз перебрала в памяти события последних лет жизни в Саннидейле. Горькие воспоминания, пустые сожаления, запоздалые идеи, что можно было бы сделать иначе. И каждый раз, возвращаясь к воспоминаниям, она находила что-то еще...  
\-- Нам выдали магический шар для тренировок с локальными заклинаниями, - тараторила тем временем Дон. - Но я все время путаю пространственные и временные заклинания...  
Мысли Баффи вернулись к Спайку. Если она могла провести с ним еще немного времени... хотя бы одни сутки... чтобы он поверил, что она по-настоящему его любит... Ну почему она так легкомысленно распоряжалась временем, которое отпустила им судьба?  
\-- Hoc volo, sic jubeo - это вступительная часть каждого пространственно-временного заклинания, - терпеливо объясняла Уиллоу. - А потом ты говоришь...  
Дон взяла в руки шар и произнесла несколько непонятных слов. Баффи вздохнула, отхлебнула кофе и поперхнулась, увидев, что вселенная вокруг нее погрузилась во тьму. Пока она прокашливалась, мир снова обрел цвета и формы, но совсем не те, которые были вокруг нее несколько секунд назад.  
Баффи была в Саннидейле. На Ревелло-драйв. В доме номер 1630.  
Она была дома.  
**********  
Баффи медленно обошла гостиную, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Может быть, она в альтернативной вселенной? Или это сон? Или?...  
Позади нее раздался звук раскрываемой двери. Она обернулась.  
На пороге гостиной стоял Спайк.  
Баффи не бросилась ему в объятия только потому что у нее отнялись ноги и мгновенно выключились все мысли. Она завороженно смотрела на него, чувствуя, что ее бьет нервная дрожь.  
Тем временем Спайк смерил ее равнодушным взглядом, прошел мимо, сел на диван и включил телевизор.  
Баффи растерянно смотрела на него, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше. Может быть, он нее не видит? Может быть, она на самом деле все еще в кафе с Уиллоу и Дон, а в дом Саммерсов переселился ее бесплотный дух?  
Спайк искоса посмотрел на ее. В его глазах отчетливо читалось раздражение.  
\-- Уйди на кухню, - сухо сказал он.  
Словно в трансе Баффи ретировалась в кухню, села на табурет и попыталась собраться с мыслями. Что происходит, черт возьми?  
Скорее всего, Спайк заколдован. Или... или... она сама превратилась... в кого? С кем Спайк может разговаривать таким странным тоном?  
Баффи подошла к зеркалу в прихожей. Она была почти готова к тому, что увидит в зеркале кого-то другого. Или не увидит никого, ибо к этому времени она была готова даже к тому, что загадочное колдовство превратило ее в вампиршу. Но ее ждало облегчение пополам с разочарованием. Из зеркала на нее смотрела Баффи Саммерс. Обычная Баффи Саммерс. Слегка пришибленная - но это было вполне объяснимо. Нет, с ней все в порядке. Следовательно, заколдован Спайк.  
\-- Ты чего перед зеркалом крутишься? Иди готовить завтрак!  
Баффи обернулась. Перед ней стояла заспанная Дон. Она тоже смотрела на Баффи как на пустое место.  
\-- Вчерашние блинчики получились совершенно отстойные, - сообщила ей Дон. - Это Уиллоу велела тебе готовить из низкокалорийных продуктов? Или ты сама додумалась?  
Пока Баффи искала правильный ответ на заданный вопрос, Дон отвернулась и прошествовала в гостиную.  
\-- Сготовь лучше яичницу с ветчиной, - бросила она, не оглядываясь.  
Баффи вернулась к плите. Скорее всего, это все-таки сон. С одной стороны, хорошо: значит, ничего страшного не случится, она просто проснется - и все. С другой стороны, ничего хорошего: если ей и дальше будут сниться подобные сны, она лишится единственного счастья в жизни.  
Она еще раз осмотрелась. Нет, на сон не похоже. Спайк и Дон обсуждали летнее задание по литературе и называли имена, которых Баффи никогда в жизни не слышала. Дон, впрочем, тоже. Спайк терпеливо втолковывал ей про какого-то Кольриджа, хотя она откровенно зевала, слушая его лекцию.  
\-- Поэма "Кубла-Хан" подобна сновидению... - донеслось до Баффи.  
Она потрясла головой. Нет, вряд ли во снах возможны обсуждения чужих сновидений. Скорее всего она попала в альтернативную реальность. Реальность, в которой она работает кухаркой в доме, где живут Спайк и Дон. Интересно, почему они живут здесь вместе? И как ей вести себя в этой идиотской ситуации?  
Баффи открыла холодильник и задумалась. Теоретически яичница с ветчиной готовится из яиц и ветчины. Но над ними наверняка нужно производить какие-то манипуляции - причем в определенной последовательности...  
\-- Что у нас на завтрак?  
В дверях кухни стояла Уиллоу. Тон, с которым она задала вопрос, предполагал, что завтрак должен быть на столе в считанные минуты.  
\-- Дон хочет яичницу с ветчиной, - промямлила Баффи, не придумав ничего более умного.  
\-- Яичницу? С ветчиной? Сколько раз тебе повторять - лишние калории вредны для здоровья!  
\-- Уилл, не нападай на нее. Я сама приготовлю завтрак.  
Баффи с облегчением вздохнула, услышав голос Тары. В любой реальности Тара оставалась человеком, в присутствии которого большинство проблем разрешается само собой, а оставшиеся кажутся гораздо менее страшными, чем были до ее появления.  
\-- Иди в подвал, - сказала Тара.  
Баффи огляделась. Уиллоу уже вышла из кухни, следовательно слова Тары могут быть обращены только к ней. Впрочем, Тара тоже не смотрела в ее сторону, словно забыв о ее существовании.  
Несколько секунд Баффи стояла у двери в подвал, не в силах оторвать глаз от Спайка, разговаривающего с Дон. Больше всего ей хотелось подойти к нему и поцеловать. На втором месте стояло желание громко закричать и затопать ногами, на третьем - выбежать из дома на свежий воздух в надежде, что колдовство рассеется... Но она понимала, что для начала нужно понять, куда она попала и что происходит. Поэтому, поколебавшись, Баффи все-таки направилась вниз.  
Меньше всего она ожидала обнаружить разгадку происходящего с ней безобразия в подвале. Но, как всегда, объяснение обнаружилось вовсе не там, где она его ожидала. Первое, что она увидела внизу - Баффибота, застывшего в углу в позе примерной девочки, ждущей родительской похвалы.  
Баффи с трудом сдержала вопль удивления и негодования, увидев своего неподвижного двойника в ужасной клетчатой рубахе и мешковатых джинсах. Впрочем, она быстро пришла в себя и поняла, что на дворе - лето 2001. Настоящая Баффи мертва, а чтобы Дон не отдали в приют, в дело пустили искусственную Баффи, каковую, похоже, используют здесь в качестве прислуги широкого профиля.  
Она с любопытством осмотрела Баффибота. До сих пор у нее ни разу не было возможности внимательно изучить робота; в присутствии Скубей она старательно отворачивалась, опасаясь, что выражение лица выдаст ее мысли. Но сейчас она могла без стеснения рассматривать бывшую сексуальную игрушку Спайка.  
Изучив робота со всех сторон, Баффи пришла к выводу, что их действительно можно перепутать. Уоррен был мерзавцем, но дело свое он знал хорошо: внешне копия практически неотличима от оригинала.  
Баффи поднялась наверх и прислушалась к разговорам на кухне.  
\-- Ты собиралась ее перепрограммировать, - услышала она голос Спайка.  
\-- Я кое-что изменила, - ответила Уиллоу. - Она не должна больше на тебя бросаться.  
\-- Теперь эта штука пялится на меня. Просыпаюсь я сегодня, голова и так трещит, а тут еще она смотрит странно...  
\-- Что значит странно? - полюбопытствовала Тара.  
\-- Тебе знакомо выражение "раздевающий взгляд"? - Спайк сказал это таким тоном, что Баффи сразу же представила себе его фирменную ухмылку с язычком на зубах.  
\-- Спайк! - поспешно воскликнула Уиллоу. - Здесь же Дон!  
\-- Ах, можно подумать, что я не знаю, что такое "раздевающий взгляд", - насмешливо отпарировала та. - Спайк всегда смотрел на Баффи раздевающим взглядом! Пусть посмотрит, как это выглядит со стороны.  
Тара прокашлялась.  
\-- Давайте сменим тему, - предложила она. - Кстати, Уилл, Спайк совершенно прав. Робота нужно проверить. Сегодня он показался мне немного... гм... дезориентированным. Возможно, у него опять сбились настройки.  
Баффи поняла, что они говорят про нее. Вернее, про Баффибота, за которого они ее приняли. Значит, Уиллоу скоро спустится в подвал и обнаружит, что Баффибот выключен... Мысли Баффи заметались. Что делать? Открыться друзьям - значит изменить всю линию времени. Но тогда она может вообще не воскреснуть... Убежать? Но куда? Нет, нужно подождать, осмотреться и... и найти возможность хоть немного побыть со Спайком.  
Она спустилась в подвал и включила робота.  
\-- Запомни, - сказала она, внимательно глядя на ее улыбающуюся физиономию. - Во-первых, ты меня здесь не видела. Во-вторых, полчаса назад ты поднималась наверх, но почувствовала, что у тебя сбились настройки. В третьих - раздевайся!  
Баффи призвала на помощь всю силу воли, чтобы заставить себя переодеться в уродливые шмотки робота в то время как та напяливала ее стильное платье, купленное на деньги Совета в одном из лучших парижских магазинов. Она едва успела застегнуть рубаху, как дверь наверху открылась и на лестнице появилась Уиллоу.  
Спрятавшись за шкафом в чуланчике в дальнем углу подвала, Баффи наблюдала, как Уиллоу подошла к Баффиботу и сунула ей в руки старые джинсы и футболку.  
\-- Переодевайся, - сказала она.  
Баффи чуть не застонала вслух. Она всего-то два раза успела надеть это платье от Dolce&amp; Gabbana!  
Дверь наверху снова отворилась, и в подвал спустилась Дон. У нее в руках было кошмарное ядовито-зеленое платьице в горошек, которое она носила классе в пятом.  
\-- Хорошо, что ты решила ее переодеть, - с невинным видом сказала Дон. - Я вчера заставила ее надеть мое новое платье - хотела оценить, как оно будет смотреться со стороны. А потом забыла.  
\-- Дон это очень неосмотрительно с твоей стороны, - в голосе Уиллоу отчетливо слышалась досада. - А если бы она испачкала его на кухне?  
\-- Я же говорю - забыла! - и, подхватив платье от Dolce&amp; Gabbana, маленькая клептоманка и врунишка галопом ускакала наверх.  
Уиллоу покачала головой и, поколебавшись между своей одеждой и детским платьем Дон, все-таки дала роботу свои джинсы и футболку.  
\-- Спайк будет сердиться из-за оголенных рук и шеи, - вздохнула она. - Чертов вампир! Как я могу сделать тебя совершенно не сексапильной? Нельзя же надеть на тебя свитер, когда на улице такая жара!  
\-- Уиллоу, ты самая лучшая подруга на свете, - сияя улыбкой, сказал Баффибот.  
\-- Я стараюсь, - вздохнула Уиллоу. - А теперь ложись, я буду тебя настраивать.  
\-- Полчаса назад я поднималась наверх, но у меня сбились настройки, - ответил робот.  
В течение последующих минут Баффи почерпнула много нового и интересного из жизни Скубей. Уиллоу по привычке разговаривала с роботом, как с человеком, делясь с ним своими проблемами. Баффи узнала, что Спайк, оказывается, терпеть не может Баффибота, потому что Ксандер не упускает ни одной возможности пустить в его адрес шпильку насчет сексуальной одержимости и специфики отношений между вампирами и роботами. Уиллоу сокрушалась из-за того, что Спайк спивается в открытую, Джайлз пьет тайком, Дон отбилась от рук, Ксандер трясется от ужаса при мысли о предстоящем браке.  
А самое главное - сегодня вечером в дом Саммерсов могут прийти представители органов социальной опеки и обнаружить, что Дон живет в компании двух ведьм-лесбиянок, вампира-алкоголика и... робота вместо родной сестры.  
\-- Неразрешимая дилемма, - вздохнула Уиллоу. - Либо я верну тебя к изначальным настройкам на максимально человеческое поведение - но тогда ты снова будешь ходить по пятам за Спайком... Либо я минимизирую все параметры личностного общения - но тогда люди из опекунского совета могут распознать в тебе робота... Ладно, попробуем-ка сделать вот так...  
Как именно - Баффи не поняла, потому что Уиллоу начала говорить о квазинейронах, киберструктурах и прочих непонятных вещах, хотя время от времени она упоминала о недопустимости приставания у мужчине, тем более - вампиру, и уж тем более - Спайку! В эти моменты настоящая Баффи мысленно ухмылялась и задавалась вопросом, что сказала бы Уиллоу, узнай она о ее снах.  
Закончив настройку, Уиллоу придирчиво поправила на Баффиботе одежду и похлопала робота по плечу.  
\-- Не подходи к Спайку и не смотри на него. Но обязательно уберись в доме. У нас должно быть чисто и уютно. Куратор должен поверить, что это идеальное место для бедной сиротки Дон. И непременно приготовь обед. Что-нибудь очень домашнее, пироги или индейку, но обязательно заправляй все растительным маслом без холестерина...  
Спрятавшаяся в чулане Баффи слушала невнимательно. Какая разница, что чем заправлять? У нее гораздо более масштабные проблемы. Может быть, пойти к Джайлзу? Или лучше дождаться его здесь? Уиллоу упомянула, что Наблюдатель собирался зайти в дом Саммерсов попозже, чтобы лично встретить и обаять даму из опекунского совета. Посоветоваться с Джайлзом - неплохая идея, но... "Привет, Джайлз, я - настоящая Баффи, что мне сделать, чтобы не нарушить линию времени? Нет-нет, не бойтесь, я не призрак, я всего лишь воскресла... вернее, прибыла из будущего... вернее - и то, и другое..."  
\-- ... и не забудь постирать. У нас уже полный бак!  
Уиллоу ушла наверх, а робот начал упихивать грязное белье в стиральную машину. Баффи благоразумно дождалась, пока он закончит со стиркой, а затем вышла из чулана.  
\-- Молодчина! - сказала она роботу. - А теперь давай-ка снова переодевайся!  
\-- Может быть, мне переквалифицироваться в стриптизерши? - с улыбкой сказал робот.  
Баффи невольно закатила глаза. Похоже, Уиллоу действительно постаралась настроить робота на максимальное правдоподобие.  
В голову Баффи пришла одна мысль. Она потихоньку поднялась наверх и прислушалась.  
\-- Джайлз, не волнуйтесь, я отлично изучила все ее схемы, - говорила по телефону Уиллоу. - Не будет никаких сбоев, обещаю вам. Она будет вести себя как настоящая Баффи. Ну, не совсем, конечно... Что? Я постараюсь прийти пораньше, но могу задержаться. До вечера!   
До Баффи донесся перестук каблучков и хлопанье входной двери. Выждав минуту, и убедившись, что Уиллоу ушла, Баффи осторожно выглянула.  
***************  
Гостиная была пуста. Баффи сунула нос на кухню, обнаружила гору грязной посуды на столе и поняла, что успела проголодаться. Увидев на сковородке остатки пиццы, она торопливо доела ее, пролистывая счета, валявшиеся на подоконнике. Судя по датам, на дворе середина июля 2001 года. Если выдавать себя за робота-двойника, можно продержаться еще два с половиной месяца. Нет, она не о том думает. Нужно придумать, как вернуться обратно. Может быть, поехать в Лос-Анджелес и посоветоваться с Ангелом? "Привет с того света, и заодно из 2003 года, я тут провалилась во времени, не знаю, как вернуться назад..."  
Баффи поперхнулась последним куском пиццы, услышав громкие голоса на лестнице.  
\-- Дон, вернись! - угрожающим тоном говорил Спайк.  
\-- Я не собираюсь зубрить эту стихотворную фигню! - огрызнулась та. - Мы с Дженис договорились встретиться в двенадцать, а сейчас уже без пяти!  
\-- Если ты так волнуешься за Дженис, не стоит давать мне повод вырвать ей сердце и высосать ее кровь!  
\-- Спайк, не смеши меня! А чип?  
\-- Рано или поздно он перестанет работать, и тогда она поплатится!  
\-- За что? За то, что приобщает меня к запретным удовольствиям? Если ты снова станешь биг-бэдом, ты должен будешь это приветствовать!  
\-- Что значит – «снова станешь»? Я и так биг-бэд! Я страшный злой вампир, гроза Саннидейла... Дон?!  
Баффи выскочила в гостиную как раз в ту секунду, когда ее младшая сестренка направилась к выходу.  
\-- Ты куда?  
\-- Не твое дело!  
Баффи загородила дверь, уперев руки в бока.  
\-- Я знаю, что при желании ты можешь вылезти в окно, - сказала она. - Но учти, что сегодня придет тетка из опекунского совета, и если ей не понравится то, что она здесь увидит, ты можешь загреметь в приют.  
\-- Тебе-то что? Боишься, что тебя сдадут в металлолом, если ты не будешь нужна для прикрытия?  
Баффи открыла и закрыла рот.  
\-- Металлолом - это неприятно, но быстро, - пришел ей на выручку Спайк. - А приют - это надолго. И очень неприятно. Тебя будут кормить похлебкой из чечевицы и сечь розгами за малейшую провинность. А если хорошенькая воспитанница имеет несчастье понравиться классной даме, она каждый вечер уводит ее к себе в комнату, и несчастной девочке приходится услаждать ласками ее жирную похотливую плоть...  
\-- Спайк! - с негодованием воскликнула Баффи.  
Дон хихикнула.  
\-- Ну что вы раскудахтались! Я вернусь к приходу этой тетки и буду пай-девочкой. Расскажу, как моя любимая сестра обо мне заботится, а дорогой дядя Спайк читает лекции по английской литературе. Окей?  
Она решительно отодвинула Баффи в сторону от двери и шагнула за порог.  
\-- И запомни, - крикнула ей вдогонку Баффи, - ты получаешь отличное трехразовое питание, ни в чем не нуждаешься и усиленно готовишься к нового учебному году!  
Она захлопнула дверь и обернулась к Спайку.  
\-- Да, я вижу, что Уиллоу хорошо поработала, - сказал он, оценивающе разглядывая ее. - Браво!  
Баффи усмехнулась.  
\-- Тебе тоже придется немного напрячься. Запомни: ты должен называть меня Баффи, и обращаться со мной, как с Баффи, чтобы у опекунского совета не возникло подозрений. И тебе лучше потренироваться до их прихода. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Дон попала в приют?  
\-- Хорошо, - медленно процедил Спайк. - Я потренируюсь. Но ты все-таки не забывай, что ты вещь. Просто вещь.  
Внутри Баффи что-то стремительно скукожилось. Она торопливо отвернулась и ушла в кухню, чтобы Спайк не видел ее слез. Одно дело - понять задним числом, что ты причиняла кому-то боль. Другое дело - почувствовать эту боль на себе самой. Сколько раз она называла Спайка вещью?   
Разгребая завалы грязной посуды на кухне, Баффи попыталась успокоиться и собраться с мыслями. Главное - они со Спайком находятся в одном месте и времени. Нет, это не главное. Главное - не допустить, чтобы органы социальной опеки забрали Дон. Нет, и это не главное. Главное - выбраться отсюда. Обратно в мир, где можно жить безопасной жизнью... без Спайка. А может быть, удастся забрать его с собой? Но у него пока нет души...  
Легок на помине, Спайк вошел в кухню и направился к холодильнику. Отлив себе кружку крови из пакета, он включил микроволновку.  
\-- Слушай, ты вроде бы в ладах с техникой, - заискивающе сказала Баффи. - Может быть, займешься посудомоечной машиной?  
\-- В каком смысле - займусь? По-твоему, я должен мыть за тебя посуду?  
\-- Почему - за меня? Можно подумать, что это я загадила всю кухню!  
\-- Скажи об этом Уиллоу и Дон, - проворчал Спайк.  
\-- Я не могу им ничего сказать! А если я не успею убраться и приготовить обед, опекунский совет решит, что Дон плохо живет и питается! А здесь неделю не убирались! Я ничего не успею!  
Спайк смущенно потупился.  
\-- Это я попросил Уиллоу, чтобы она включала тебя только для патрулирования, - вздохнул он. - Я думал, они начнут сами убирать за собой...  
\-- Ну вот - значит, это ты виноват, что здесь такой бардак!  
\-- Нет, виновата одна особа, которая все время вешалась мне на шею!  
Баффи покраснела.  
\-- Можешь не волноваться - я не собираюсь на тебя вешаться! Теперь я запрограммирована на полное психологическое соответствие настоящей Баффи!  
Спайк пробормотал под нос несколько нехороших слов, смысл которых Баффи поняла не до конца. Она не знала, считать ли его ворчание согласием или отказом, пока Спайк не начал сваливать посуду в машину. Баффи хотела сказать ему, чтобы он поаккуратнее обращался с праздничным сервизом ее матери, но увидев выражение его лица, предпочла воздержаться от комментариев.  
Найдя рецепт печенья, написанный почерком Уиллоу, она решила, что печенье вполне может заменить пироги и индейку. Главное - ничего не перепутать. Она искоса взглянула на Спайка, который тем временем программировал посудомоечную машину. До нее вдруг дошла абсурдность ситуации: они со Спайком возятся на кухне и готовят обед для Дон. Как будто все осталось позади, они благополучно спаслись из Саннидейла по время битвы с Изначальным, и теперь живут, как обычная семья. А сколько таких дней нормальной жизни со Спайком она бездумно упустила в прошлом и позапрошлом году?  
\-- Эй, что ты делаешь?  
Баффи с ужасом поняла, что вместо сахара положила в тесто две столовые ложки соли. Она судорожно сглотнула, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь внятное.  
\-- Что? Уиллоу запрограммировала меня на максимальную правдоподобность! - выговорила она, наконец.  
Спайк фыркнул.  
\-- Значит, мы будем демонстрировать опекунскому совету сестру, у которой руки растут из задницы?  
Баффи задохнулась от возмущения. Спайк тем временем отобрал у нее миску и попытался выковырять еще не размешанную соль из теста.  
\-- Конечно, Баффи всегда была немного склонна к самоубийству, - философски заметил он, - но с каких это пор ее суицидальные тенденции стали воплощаться в кулинарном искусстве?  
И он вытащил из теста кусок алюминиевой фольги.  
Остальные кулинарные операции Баффи производила под пристальным наблюдением Спайка. После того, как печенье было отправлено в духовку, он облегченно вздохнул и объявил перекур.  
\-- Сначала собери мне пылесос, - сказала ему Баффи.  
Он посмотрел на нее с насмешкой.   
\-- Детка, ты слишком вошла в роль Баффи, - сказал он, усаживаясь на диван и закуривая.  
\-- Не смей курить в гостиной, - сердито сказала Баффи, возясь с пылесосом.  
\-- А где мне курить? - осведомился он.  
Резонный ответ "в подвале" едва не сорвался с уст Баффи, но она вовремя сообразила, что Спайк может обнаружить там Баффибота.  
\-- Иди на крыльцо, мне все равно придется пылесосить - могу заодно и на крылечке прибраться!  
Спайк посмотрел на нее с неподдельным интересом. Баффи спохватилась и прикусила язык. Не стоит перегибать палку, а то он может что-нибудь заподозрить. Тем не менее в процессе сборки пылесоса она несколько раз забывалась и с ее уст слетали словечки, которые Уиллоу вряд ли могла ввести в лексикон робота, предназначенного на роль заботливой и благовоспитанной сестры.  
Рассеянно водя пылесосом по всем поверхностям, которые оказывались на ее пути, Баффи размышляла, стоит ли ей открыться Спайку. Или Джайлзу? Или Уиллоу? Предположим, они смогут вернуть ее назад, а Уиллоу изготовит какую-нибудь гадость, которая поможет им все забыть. И все будет хорошо. За исключением того, что Спайк останется в прошлом. Может быть, отловить Уоррена, заставить его изготовить Спайкбота и запрограммировать его до мелочей, чтобы он подменил Спайка... а еще лучше - отправить его во времени прямо в тот день, когда состоялась битва с армией Убервампов? Нет, не пойдет... Проклятый амулет нужно надеть не на робота, а на настоящего Поборника Справедливости. Может быть, дать Уиллоу задание создать робота-Поборника Справедливости?...  
\-- Кровавый ад!!!  
Баффи очнулась от своих фантазий и поняла, что ее пылесос засосал сигарету Спайка. Пока она судорожно соображала, какую реплику сказал бы Баффибот в этой специфической ситуации, пылесос потихоньку начал дымиться.   
\-- Максимальное правдоподобие вовсе не означает, что ты должна сжечь этот дом! - прорычал Спайк, выдергивая вилку из розетки.  
Пылесос перестал гудеть, но дым стал гуще.  
\-- Сделай же что-нибудь! - вскрикнула Баффи. - У тебя больше опыта в пожароопасных ситуациях!  
Грязно ругаясь, Спайк бросился на кухню. Баффи попыталась сообразить, стоит ли открыть пылесос, или лучше подождать инструкций Спайка, который вернулся через несколько секунд с ведром воды.  
\-- Не здесь! - взвизгнула Баффи. - Я вынесу его на задний двор!  
Стоя в тени дверного проема, Спайк с ухмылкой наблюдал, как Баффи поливает пылесос водой.  
\-- Не говори ни слова! - сердито сказала Баффи, прежде чем сообразила, что он и так молчит.  
***********  
Баффи осмотрела гостиную придирчивым взглядом. Кажется, все в порядке. Если не открывать шкафы, куда они кое-как запихали вещи, разбросанные ранее по гостиной. Если не заходить в кладовку, куда они отнесли развалившийся пылесос. Если не заглядывать под диван, где остался толстый слой пыли... и под стол... и за телевизор... и под лестницу. А все остальное - ну прямо картинка для плаката "Идеальный дом - идеальная семья!"  
Даже печенье почти не подгорело. Да здравствует вампирское обоняние! Правда, половину печенья Баффи сломала, когда перекладывала его на блюдо, но стоит ли говорить о таких мелочах?  
Придирчивый взгляд Баффи переместился на Спайка.  
\-- Тебе нужно покрасить волосы! - решительно сказала она. - С темными корнями ты похож на бомжа!   
Он пожал плечами.  
\-- Ну, пошли.  
\-- Куда пошли? - не поняла Баффи.  
\-- Как куда? В ванную. Только не возбуждайся, детка. И не смей опускать свои шаловливые ручонки ниже моей шеи.  
До сих пор Баффи еще ни разу не принимала участия в священном ритуале Спайка по обесцвечиванию волос, поэтому была одновременно заинтригована и обижена тем, что роботу довелось видеть то, чего не видела она сама. Баффи попыталась утешить себя мыслями, что римские патрицианки преспокойно раздевались в присутствии рабов, поскольку не считали их за людей (она слышала это от Уиллоу), и поэтому Спайк позволяет роботу видеть то, что не видела Баффи.  
Мысль о раздевании показалась ей особенно соблазнительной. Тем сильнее было разочарование, когда Спайк сообщил, что снимать джинсы он не намеревается.  
\-- Детка, мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, чем это кончилось в прошлый раз, - проворчал он.  
Следуя инструкциям Спайка, Баффи осторожно нанесла на его волосы пергидроль. Ей отчаянно хотелось отвлечься и помечтать, что все это происходит в том идеальном мире, в котором они живут вместе... но она понимала, что она рискует не печеньем и не пылесосом, а внешностью Спайка, поэтому она проявила чудеса точности и аккуратности. И только когда она вытирала ему волосы мохнатым полотенцем, она позволила себе отвлечься от дела и полюбоваться его кудрями.  
\-- Не надо мазать волосы этим дурацким гелем, - попросила она. - Тебе так хорошо с кудрявыми волосами.  
\-- Издеваешься? - проворчал Спайк. - Я не хочу выглядеть, как слюнтяй!  
\-- Вьющиеся кудри - то, что надо, - возразила Баффи. - Приятный молодой человек, которому любая мама доверит своего ребенка.  
\-- Кровавый ад! - сердито воскликнул Спайк. - Сказано тебе - нет!  
\-- А ты ненадолго включи мозги! Стоит ли выглядеть биг-бэдом перед опекунским советом? Сегодня ты должен производить впечатление человека, который больше всего на свете любит лечить больных щенков и переводить старушек через улицу!  
\-- Не уж, спасибо, это из репертуара чертова Пуфа!  
\-- Не смей его так называть!  
Спайк попытался схватить тюбик с гелем, чтобы закончить спор с помощью силового аргумента. Баффи рефлекторно блокировала его выпад... и в результате опрокинула на себя остатки пергидроля. Пока Спайк длинно и изобретательно ругался, Баффи попыталась смыть пергидроль с рукава футболки... и вдруг заметила, что на джинсах начали проступать белые пятна.  
\-- Черт бы тебя побрал, Спайк! Это все из-за твоего ослиного упрямства! Что теперь скажет Уиллоу?  
\-- Если рыжая ведьма отделается только испорченными джинсами, я буду очень зол! Она заслужила гораздо более сурового наказания. Что она с тобой сделала? Чертова специалистка по робототехнике!  
Баффи сказала твердое "нет" всем идеям, пронесшимся в ее голове в этот момент, как-то: врезать Спайку по носу; оттаскать его за кудри; выбросить гель за окно. Вместо этого она сосчитала до десяти и гордо направилась в свою спальню, чтобы переодеться.  
Открыв шкаф, она с удивлением обнаружила там платья Уиллоу и Тары и сообразила, что на время смерти ее одежду наверняка убрали куда-нибудь подальше.  
\-- Где мои... где вещи Баффи? - сердито спросила она.  
Спайк молча распахнул дверцы платяного шкафа в коридоре, сделал приглашающий жест и удалился в гостиную. Баффи было обидно отсутствие внимания с его стороны, но вместе с тем она была счастлива, что он не смотрит в ее сторону: она не знала, как бы ей удалось скрыть, что на ее торсе нет панели управления.  
Натянув юбку и старый топик, она посмотрела на себя в зеркало и фыркнула:  
\-- Если толстуха Дорис увидит меня в этих обносках, она решит, что я зарабатываю на жизнь, прося подаяние!  
\-- Кто такая толстуха Дорис? - осведомился озадаченный Спайк.  
Теперь Баффи была вдвойне счастлива, что он не смотрит в ее сторону.  
\-- Эээ... Уиллоу... она сказала, что так зовут тетку из опекунского совета, которая курирует Дон...  
Подумав немного, Баффи решила заменить юбку на голубые джинсы, а топик... Увы - в тот момент, когда она, в не застегнутых джинсах, начала борьбу с узким топиком, в дверь вошел Джайлз.  
\-- Упс! - это было все, на что хватило Баффи.  
Изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на нее, Джайлз сделал Спайку знак, и они удалились на кухню. До Баффи донеслись приглушенные возгласы: "Спайк, ты мог хотя бы заниматься этим в подвале, а не в гостиной?" - "Наблюдатель, не суди о других по мере своей испорченности!» - «То есть?» - «Она помогала мне красить волосы, опрокинула на себя краситель..." - "Вот так просто так взяла и опрокинула?" - "Нет, не просто так! Я не знаю, что сегодня творится с этой штуковиной, но она пыталась отобрать у меня гель". - "Что за чушь, Спайк? Зачем ей гель?" - "Да не ей! Она заявила, что у меня должен быть... гм... менее устрашающий вид." - "А это хорошая идея... Кстати, может быть?..." - "Нет, Наблюдатель, ни за что на свете!!!"  
Заинтригованная Баффи направилась на кухню, чтобы выяснить, что же подвигло Спайка на такой отчаянный вопль. Но в этот момент на пороге появилась толстуха Дорис из опекунского совета.  
Справившись с джинсами, Баффи бросилась ей навстречу, налепив на лицо улыбку до ушей. Боковым зрением она видела, как из кухни выходят сердитый Джайлз и еще более сердитый Спайк, яростно приглаживающий кудри на голове.  
\-- Здравствуйте, я Баффи Саммерс! - радостно воскликнула Баффи. - Познакомьтесь, это мистер Джайлз, друг семьи, а это мистер... Спайк, он тоже друг семьи.  
\-- Дорис Крогер, - представилась слегка ошарашенная ее напором сотрудница опекунского совета. - Мисс Саммерс, если не возражаете, я хотела бы задать вам несколько вопросов.  
\-- О, разумеется, - сияя улыбкой, ответила Баффи. - Чаю, мисс Крогер? Хотите печенья? Я испекла его сегодня утром.  
Она обернулась к Спайку и едва не ахнула: он нацепил на нос запасные очки Джайлза! Незаметно от мисс Крогер Баффи показала ему большой палец в знак одобрения. Джайлз увлек даму из опекунского совета в гостиную, а Спайк проследовал за Баффи в кухню под предлогом помощи.  
\-- Перестань улыбаться, как кретинка, - вполголоса сказал он. - И я не друг семьи, а репетитор Дон, натаскиваю ее по литературе.  
\-- Какая разница? Ты друг и репетитор по совместительству. Главное - у тебя вид законопослушного гражданина. Ты такой миленький с этими кудряшками и в очках!  
Спайк негромко зарычал, и Баффи решила не акцентировать болезненную тему. Она отправила Спайка с подносом в гостиную, а сама задержалась в кухне, дожидаясь, пока закипит чайник. Присоединившись к компании через пять минут, она обнаружила настоящий литературный семинар - мисс Крогер, расцветая на глазах, рассказывала, что в юности она мечтала стать исследователем викторианской литературы, а Спайк смотрел на нее своим фирменным взглядом, от которого она едва не растекалась по полу, и говорил, что нравы той эпохи были жестоки и коварны, но такой удивительной женщине, как мисс Крогер, обладающей умом и страстью к познанию, наверняка было бы любопытно посетить литературный салон и послушать, о чем говорили его завсегдатаи. Джайлз смотрел на вампира с некоторым замешательством, но от комментариев воздерживался.  
Появление Баффи прервало эту идиллию.  
\-- Мисс Саммерс, - сказала мисс Крогер, с трудом отрывая глаза от Спайка. - Я вижу, что Дон окружают замечательные люди. Но меня волнует тот факт, что вы пока не устроились на работу.  
\-- Я скоро устроюсь на работу, - беспечно ответила Баффи. - Я буду работать в кафе Doublemeat Palace.  
\-- Вы уже проходили собеседование? - осведомилась мисс Крогер, пробуя печенье, приготовленное Баффи.  
\-- Н-нет, - промямлила Баффи, видя, как улыбка на лице собеседницы сменилась кислой гримасой.   
Мисс Крогер прокашлялась и постаралась как можно незаметнее выплюнуть печенье в салфетку.  
\-- Мисс Саммерс, вам не кажется, что предприятия общественного питания - это не ваше призвание?  
\-- Эээ... возможно, - пробормотала Баффи. - У меня есть еще один вариант. Я могу устроиться в школу помощником директора по воспитательной части.   
\-- В этом случае мы с вами будет в некотором роде коллегами, - криво улыбнулась мисс Крогер. - Но, насколько мне известно, у вас было довольно много конфликтов со школьным начальством.  
\-- Это были совершенно не обоснованные обвинения со стороны бывшего директора Снайдера, - поспешно вмешался Джайлз. - Я работал в школе библиотекарем и смею вас уверить, что Баффи... мисс Саммерс совершенно не виновата в том, в чем ее обвиняли.  
\-- Более того, - подхватил Спайк, - она много раз приходила на выручку друзьям, когда они попадали в беду. Я помню, как однажды во время встречи родителей и учителей в школу ворвалась... гм... банда панков-вандалов, и мисс Саммерс... гм... нашла способ убедить их уйти из школы подобру-поздорову.  
\-- Господи, мистер Спайк, - сказала мисс Крогер, окидывая его любвеобильным взором, - а вы что, тоже преподаете в школе? Я давно уже собиралась наведаться в школу и посмотреть, как нынче живет и учится наша замечательная молодежь...  
\-- Я? Нет, я не преподаю в школе, - растерялся Спайк. - Я просто...  
\-- В тот день Спайк зашел ко мне в библиотеку за редкой книгой, - выручил его Джайлз. - Он в основном занимается научной работой и предпочитает уединение.  
\-- Ах, вот как, - вздохнула мисс Крогер. - Я понимаю вас, мистер Спайк. Работать с детьми так трудно. Мисс Саммерс, я все-таки не уверена, что вам удастся устроиться на работу в школу. На вашем счету поджог школы в Лос-Анджелесе...  
\-- Может быть, трудным детям пригодится помощь бывших трудных детей! - пробормотала Баффи, прежде чем успела осознать, как двусмысленно прозвучали ее слова. - Я имею в виду не поджог, а...  
Хлопнула входная дверь и на пороге появилась Дон - в платье от Dolce &amp; Gabbana и с накрашенными губами.  
\-- Всем привет! - крикнула она. - Если вы из опекунского совета, знайте - я ни в чем не нуждаюсь, усиленно готовлюсь к нового учебному году благодаря самому замечательному зануде... в смысле - репетитору по литературе.. да, и еще получаю отличное трехразовое питание.  
Выдав эту тираду, Дон схватила со стола горсть печенья и направилась к себе.  
\-- Дон! - синхронно воскликнули Джайлз и Спайк.  
Дон не отреагировала. Хлопнула дверь ее комнаты, и Баффи с мрачным наслаждением представила, как маленькая нахалка попробует печенье, любовно приготовленное руками старшей сестры.  
Очевидно, мисс Крогер подумала о том же самом  
\-- Насчет трехразового питания, - нерешительно сказала она. - Мисс Саммерс, вам не кажется, что девочка слишком худа? Она действительно хорошо питается?  
\-- Она каждый день ест... эээ... домашнюю еду... - промямлила Баффи. - Пироги... индейку...  
Мисс Крогер смотрела на нее скептически.  
\-- И мы обязательно заправляем всю еду растительным маслом без холестерина...  
Мисс Крогер вздохнула.  
\-- Может быть, разумнее было бы заказывать еду на дом? - осведомилась она, бросая выразительный взгляд на печенье. - Или вам это не по средствам?  
\-- Нет-нет, - торопливо сказал Спайк, - у нас вполне хватает денег!  
\-- Мы стараемся следить за тем, чтобы Дон ни в чем не нуждалась, - добавил Джайлз.  
\-- Одно ее платье, между прочим, стоит 350 евро! - бухнула Баффи.  
Заметив недоуменные взгляды, она попыталась вспомнить, когда в Европе ввели единую валюту. Судя по реакции окружающих, позже. Господи, ну разве все упомнишь?  
\--... евро... европейских денег - все время забываю, как они называются, - ненатурально засмеялась она.  
\-- Фунтов стерлингов, - осторожно вставил Джайлз. - Да, я купил это платье в Лондоне.  
\-- А я тут собираюсь ближайшим рейсом в Париж, - объявил Спайк. - Обязательно куплю малышке что-нибудь из новой коллекции Armani.  
\-- Не забудь о шелковом кружевном белье, дорогой! - раздался сверху издевательский голос Дон.  
Они подняли головы. Маленькая нахалка показала им язык и снова удалилась.  
\-- Дети... - вздохнул Джайлз.  
***************************  
Как только за мисс Крогер закрылась дверь, Спайк с отвращением сорвал с носа очки и сунул их Джайлзу. Баффи вздохнула. По крайней мере, толстуха Дорис вряд ли узнает его, когда придет к ним в дом через полгода и увидит Спайка в его биг-бэдском прикиде.  
\-- С меня хватит! - прорычал Спайк. - Я пошел в патруль! Мне нужно срочно убить что-нибудь нехорошее!  
Баффи с удивлением обнаружила, что за окном уже темно. Неужели она уже целый день живет в этом мире, где все так нормально и буднично? Кроме ее смерти, разумеется.  
\-- А что у нас с ужином? - поинтересовалась Дон. - И учтите, я промолчала про эту гадость, которую вы называете печеньем. Я ждала пока тетка из опекунского совета не уйдет. Но больше я молчать не буду. Это отрава, а не печенье! Эй ты (Баффи вздрогнула, поняв, что Дон обращается к ней), ты будешь нас кормить или как?  
\-- Да, действительно, - нерешительно сказал Джайлз, - скоро придут Уиллоу и Тара, тебе пора готовить ужин.  
Хлопнула дверь, и Баффи увидела в окне, что Спайк размашистой походкой удаляется в сторону кладбища. И в этот момент Баффи поняла, что ее терпение истощилось.  
\-- Знаете что, - сказала она, - мне надоело быть домохозяйкой. Меня настроили на параметры реальной Баффи. Когда я приду с патруля, оставьте мне кусок пиццы. Желательно - без надкусов. А печенье, так и быть, можете доесть. Я не жадная.  
И, прихватив кол, она удалилась, не слушая возмущенных криков Дон и Джайлза.  
Догоняя Спайка, Баффи выстроила стройную систему обоснований своего поведения: ей было необходимо ускользнуть из дома, прежде чем пришла Уиллоу, которая захотела бы ее перепрограммировать и раскрыла ее секрет. Потом Баффи начала давать себе установку, что ее патрулирование жизненно важно для поддержания порядка в Саннидейле…  
Но стоило ей догнать Спайка, как все обоснования и установки куда-то делись, и в мыслях осталось только одно: они со Спайком идут в патруль. Она и Спайк. Они будут плечом к плечу сражаться против плохих парней - делать то, что получается у них лучше всего... впрочем, лучше всего у них получалось не это... а почему, кстати говоря, она говорит в прошедшем времени? Она получила день со Спайком. День получился совсем не таким, каким она представляла его в мечтах, и это еще один довод в пользу того, что после такого дня она заслуживает ночи со Спайком!  
Спайк, однако, совершенно не был расположен к общению. До кладбища они дошли в полном молчании.  
\-- Значит, ты был завсегдатаем литературных салонов? - попробовала начать разговор Баффи.  
\-- С чего ты взяла? - вскинулся Спайк.  
\-- Ну... ты так убедительно рассказывал об этом тетке из опекунского совета.  
\-- Мало ли чего я рассказывал, - огрызнулся он.  
\-- Ты был литератором? Или, может быть, поэтом? В тебе есть поэтическая жилка, Спайк. Ты настоящий романтик - любовь до и после гроба, бла-бла-бла...  
\-- Умолкни, - раздраженно сказал Спайк.  
Мысленно врезав ему по физиономии за неджентльменское поведение, Баффи задумалась. Как же его расшевелить?  
\-- Давай поиграем, - предложила она. - Притворимся, что я - настоящая Баффи.  
\-- А я - настоящий Ангел? - фыркнул он.  
Баффи растерялась. Но Спайк уже включился в игру.  
\-- О, Баффи, я так занят хмурствованием, что мне совершенно некогда беседовать с тобой на сексуальные темы, - провозгласил Спайк, заламывая руки. - Мои мозги 250-летнего вампира с утра до вечера заняты мыслями о твоей нежной юной плоти! Каждый раз, когда я вижу твои полураскрытые губы, мне хочется срочно убить что-нибудь, что двигается! Когда я вонзаю кол в очередного вампира, я воображаю, что это мой член проникает в тебя и заставляет стонать в порыве бурной страсти! Баффи, любовь моя, пойдем же выместим наши первобытные инстинкты на глупых демонах, которые имеют несчастье оказаться на нашем пути!  
Баффи судорожно сжимала и разжимала кулаки. О, как же ей хотелось врезать Спайку по физиономии чтобы стереть с нее эту мерзкую усмешку! А потом швырнуть его на землю, сорвать с него одежду, и... Нет, это не выход.  
\-- О, Ангел! - воскликнула она в тон ему. - Я безумно любила тебя, но потом появился этот придурок Спайк. Он сказал, что мы никогда не сможем быть друзьями. Знаешь, милый, я так ненавижу Спайка, что мне хочется все делать ему наперекор! Поэтому я решила, что отныне мы с тобой будем только друзьями! Пусть этот мерзавец подавится своими предсказаниями!  
Спайк искренне рассмеялся.  
\-- Детка, что за странную программу запихнула в тебя Уиллоу? Раньше ты не понимала, что ты – не Баффи.  
Мысленно сказав "упс!", Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Я могу прочитать тебе лекцию о квазинейронах и киберструктурах, но может быть, поговорим о чем-нибудь более понятном? Хочешь поговорить о Баффи?  
Спайк пожал плечами.  
\-- Знаешь, я был страшно удивлен, когда узнал, что Пуф втюрился в школьницу, - сказал он. - Да еще в блондинку!  
\-- А что, он обычно предпочитал брюнеток? - осведомилась Баффи. - Или под "блондинкой" ты имеешь в виду состояние мозгов?  
Спайк покосился на нее. Баффи решила, что лучшая защита - нападение.  
\-- Тебе ли издеваться над Ангелом? - насмешливо сказала она. - Ведь ты сам тоже втюрился в Баффи. Правда, она уже не школьница... в смысле - была уже не школьницей... но цвет волос остался прежним.  
\-- С небольшой поправкой. Он перестал отражать состояние ее мозгов.  
\-- Ты имеешь в виду, что она поумнела?  
\-- Ну, это слишком громко сказано, - ухмыльнулся Спайк. - Но она, по крайней мере, начала понимать, что сломанный ноготь - на самая страшная трагедия в жизни.  
\-- Знаешь, я поняла, в чем твоя проблема, - задумчиво сказала Баффи. - Ты можешь любить только несчастных женщин. Но несчастные женщины обязательно сделают несчастным тебя самого. Почему бы тебе не обратить внимание на женщину, которая будет счастлива тебя любить?  
\-- В смысле - тебя?  
Она кивнула.  
\-- Детка, ты не женщина. Ты - вещь. И давай больше не будем говорить на эту тему. Мне бы не хотелось тебя обижать. Сегодня ты очень хорошо себя ведешь - давай не будем портить наши отношения.  
Баффи отвернулась. Черт побери, Спайк ведет себя гораздо более по-джентльменски, чем она в схожей ситуации! Надо срочно придумать какой-нибудь милый, забавный, остроумный ответ. Например, "я не хуже тебя понимаю, что без души любить невозможно". Нет, это еще больше его разозлит. Может быть "обидно, что нам обоим повезло любить мертвецов"? Ммм... слишком мрачно.   
Она оглянулась и обнаружила, что Спайка рядом нет. Выбежав на аллейку, она успела заметить, как он удаляется в сторону своего склепа. Баффи хотела последовать за ним, но ее отвлек шум драки неподалеку. Она бросилась туда, обрадовавшись возможности излить свою злость на демонов.  
Увы - она попала на место сражения как раз в тот момент, когда какой-то тип насадил на длинный осиновый кол нечто рогатое и рычащее. Услышав шаги Баффи, незнакомец ногой отшвырнул свою жертву, снова вскинул оружие, но увидев ее, сразу же опустил его и постарался придать лицу выражение беззаботной рассеянности.  
\-- Что ты делаешь ночью на кладбище, девочка? - небрежно осведомился он.  
\-- А ты сам что здесь делаешь? - сердито спросила Баффи. - Охотишься на демонов?  
\-- Каких демонов? Ты веришь с демонов?  
\-- Я верю в демонов, потому что каждый день надираю им задницу, - ответила Баффи. - А вот какого черта делаешь здесь ты?  
Несколько мгновений тип с колом внимательно рассматривал ее, оценивая боевую позу, решительный блеск в глазах и бесцеремонность в обращении с незнакомым мужчиной. Потом он вздохнул и убрал кол за пояс.  
\-- Пожалуй, мне действительно нечего здесь делать, - сказал он. - Я не знал, что все население Саннидейла поголовно занимается охотой на демонов. Позавчера здесь была целая команда. Какие-то барышни изрекали заклинания, а какой-то парень из кустов бросался в демонов камнями. Вчера были два англичанина. Они попеременно прикладывались к бутылке и постреливали из арбалетов по вампирам. А сегодня - ты...  
Не дослушав его, Баффи отвернулась и зашагала прочь.  
Войдя через десять минут в склеп Спайка она поняла, что он зря времени не терял. Вампир развалился в кресле с бутылкой в руке, а под ногами у него перекатывалось несколько пустых бутылок, явно свежеупотребленных.  
\-- Давно ты так развлекаешься? - раздраженно спросила она.  
\-- Шестьдесят шестой день... Сегодня шестьдесят шестой день как ее нет.  
\-- Я думала, мы с тобой должны заниматься патрулированием, - мрачно сказала Баффи.  
\-- Не стоит обманываться детка, - пьяно хихикнул Спайк. - Патрулирование - лишь предлог. Для меня - предлог, чтобы развеяться и сделать вид, будто я могу приносить пользу. Для тебя - предлог, чтобы затащить меня в постель.  
\-- Да очень ты мне нужен в таком виде! А пользу ты действительно мог бы приносить, если бы не напивался как свинья.  
\-- Я бесполезен в любом виде.  
\-- Ты бесполезен только когда думаешь членом вместо мозгов.  
\-- Уж кто бы говорил! - вскинулся Спайк. - Впрочем... ты вообще делаешь только то, на что тебя программируют. Сегодня ты вела себя очень хорошо. Даже слишком...  
Баффи осторожно подошла и присела на ручку кресла. Может быть, ей удастся сделать так, чтобы день со Спайком плавно перешел в ночь со Спайком...  
\-- Сегодня я запрограммирована не только на Золушку и Истребительницу... - она погладила его по плечу. - Я запрограммирована на твоего друга.  
\-- Я не заслуживаю друга. Я не заслуживаю сочувствия. Уходи.  
\-- Чтобы ты мог всласть жалеть себя в обнимку с бутылкой?  
\-- Да что ты понимаешь?- всхлипнул Спайк. - Я виноват в ее смерти.  
\-- Не говори глупостей, - резонно возразила Баффи. - Ты сделал все, что мог.  
\-- Не спорь, я лучше знаю. Если бы не моя любовь к выпендрежу... Как я мог подпустить этого мерзавца Дока так близко... Зачем я вообще начал с ним разговаривать? Нужно было молча свернуть ублюдку шею...  
Воспоминания о дне собственной смерти окончательно испортили Баффи настроение. Отобрав у Спайка початую бутылку, она решительно отхлебнула.  
\-- И даже после этого я мог бы все изменить... - продолжал Спайк. - Если бы не сдался... Если бы вернулся наверх... Я бы мог всех их обмануть. Выпить крови Дон - ровно столько, сколько нужно было для закрытия портала...  
\-- Этой крови не хватило бы, - возразила Баффи, прихлебывая из бутылки. - Хотя... если бы ты сначала отпил у Дон, а потом у меня... в смысле - у Баффи...  
Она представила себе, как клыки Спайка впиваются в ее шею. Интересно, если Спайк левша, значит, он укусил бы ее слева? Баффи почувствовала, как по коже побежали мурашки и она начала возбуждаться. М-да, хорошие идеи всегда приходят в голову слишком поздно...  
\-- Хватит болтовни! - с трудом выговорил Спайк. - Иди в подвал. В смысле - не в мой подвал... а в свой подвал...  
\-- Интересно, как ты ухитрился так быстро нализаться?  
\-- Это ирландское виски, - объяснил Спайк заплетающимся языком. - Бьет наповал.  
Баффи сделала еще глоток. В голове у нее немного зашумело. Она попыталась примириться с мыслью, что ей придется уйти из склепа, не солоно хлебавши. Не солоно... всего лишь алкогольно хлебавши...  
\-- Совершенно не обязательно напиваться в стельку! - укоризненно сказала Баффи, погрозила пальчиком бутылке и хихикнула.  
\-- Ты это мне говоришь или самой себе? - осведомился Спайк. - Впрочем, не имеет значения. Иди домой.  
Она вздохнула и сделала последнюю попытку:  
\-- Однажды ты сказал, что та, другая Баффи... она не так хороша и приятна, как я. Интересно, ты говорил, чтобы меня утешить, или это действительно так?  
\-- Детка, ты действительно слишком вошла в роль. Тебе я этого не говорил. Я сказал это...  
Спайк осекся. Баффи почувствовала, что ее сердце проваливается в пятки. Да, она слишком вошла в роль. В роль Баффи, играющей роль Баффибота. Она смотрела на Спайка и видела, что он трезвеет на глазах. Она буквально читала на его лице, как он вспоминает их разговор в склепе после того как она спасла его от Глори, а потом притворилась роботом, чтобы выведать, не проболтался ли он о Дон.  
\-- Я сказал это настоящей Баффи, - прошептал Спайк. - Ты не могла...  
Он потряс головой, словно отгоняя наваждение.  
\-- Баффи?  
Она не выдержала, бросилась в его объятия и заревела в голос. Ослепнув от слез, она исступленно целовала его губы, щеки, лоб - все, что попадалось на пути.  
\-- Ты мне снишься?  
\-- Да-да, разумеется, - пробормотала она, прежде чем заткнуть ему рот поцелуем.  
И действительно это было похоже на сон. По крайней мере, силы к нему возвращались так же быстро, как и в ее снах. Конечно, с поправкой на то, что он приходил в себя не после поджаривания в Адской пасти, а после банального перепоя. Спайк обволакивал ее, окружающий мир стремительно перестал иметь значение, все мысли растаяли в ощущении невероятной легкости и всемогущества. Они снова вместе... и, оказывается, у вампиров тоже соленые слезы.  
\-- Баффи?  
\-- Заткнись, Спайк.  
\-- Почему?  
\-- Потому что я знаю - чтобы ты ни сказал, ты обязательно все испортишь.  
\-- Но...  
\-- Шшш... не спорь. Я знаю.  
По краю ее сознания пробежала мысль, что пора раздаться звонку будильника... но вместо него Баффи слышала только свое прерывистое дыхание и поскрипывание кресла. И когда оно, скрипнув особенно жалобно, развалилось пополам, и они покатились по полу, срывая друг с друга одежды, Баффи окончательно поверила, что не спит.  
В ее снах они вели себя гораздо более благопристойно.  
*********  
Поздней ночью или ранним утром - одним словом, незадолго до восхода солнца - Баффи тихонько выскользнула из объятий уснувшего Спайка, оделась и пошла проветриться, а заодно и подумать о будущем. К этому моменту проблема парадоксов времени окончательно перестала ее волновать, и в голове начал складываться гениальный в своей простоте план: объясниться со Спайком и рассказать ему все; переселиться к нему в склеп и провести там все лето, пока Уиллоу не воскресит "настоящую" Баффи; а потом схватить Спайка в охапку и увезти его куда-нибудь подальше. Например, в Европу. Ей нравится Европа.  
За оставшиеся два месяца ей нужно решить несколько важных проблем: отбить у Уиллоу страсть к черной магии; найти демона, который помешал свадьбе Ксандера и Ани; популярно объяснить трем нердам, что им нечего делать в Саннидейле; и самое главное - каким-то образом намертво заткнуть Адскую пасть до того, как она снова пробудится.  
Насчет Уиллоу она не беспокоилась: у Спайка были хорошие отношения с обеими ведьмами, и он, скорее всего, сможет убедить Уиллоу, что черная магия опасна для здоровья окружающих. В крайнем случае, можно будет действовать через Тару.  
За Ксандера и Аню она тоже не беспокоилась: даже если они не смогут найти демона, они предупредят Аню, чтобы она была готова к визиту своего давнего недруга.  
С нердами было труднее: она не знала, где они сейчас живут и что затевают; но по идее их следы наверняка найдутся в Интернете. Нужно будет обсудить этот вопрос со Спайком: наверняка он будет рад придумать какую-нибудь пакость, чтобы отпугнуть их подальше от Адской Пасти.  
Но оставалась главная проблема: сама Пасть. Конечно, можно залить ее цементом и утрамбовать катком (Ксандер поможет), но Баффи понимала, что это ничего не даст. Через год-полтора Пасть снова откроется, и тогда кому-то придется надеть амулет и закрыть ее ценой своей жизни.  
Ноги сами привели ее к бару. Баффи вдруг поняла, что после пережитого за последние сутки она не может не выпить. Опрокинув первую стопку, она сразу же заказала вторую...  
\-- Шла бы ты домой, девочка.  
Она обернулась. За ее плечом стоял тот самый охотник, с которым она едва не подралась на кладбище несколькими часами ранее.  
\-- Обязательно, папочка, - хихикнула она и назло ему опрокинула вторую стопку.  
Он вздохнул и подсел к стойке рядом с ней.  
\-- Ты знаешь, что это заведение - одно из самых поганых мест на Земле? - спросил он.  
\-- Угу. Не волнуйся, оно скоро провалится сквозь землю, - пробормотала Баффи и подумала, что больше ей нельзя пить.  
\-- Девочка, ты явно перебрала, - вздохнул охотник. - Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой. Где ты живешь?  
\-- Бармен! - и Баффи сделала знак, чтобы ей налили третью стопку.  
Охотник только покачал головой.  
\-- Не волнуйся, - Баффи похлопала его по плечу. - Я могу за себя постоять. А вот тебе лучше уехать, пока еще есть время. Пока наш славный милый городок не провалился в преисподнюю.  
Охотник смотрел на нее с усмешкой.  
\-- C точки зрения трезвого человека все прочно стоит на своих местах и никуда не проваливается...  
\-- Он провалится, - уверила его Баффи, опрокидывая третью стопку. - Дай только время. Этот проклятый амулет... Он считал, что я люблю Ангела...  
Ее собеседник встрепенулся. Баффи кинула на него подозрительный взгляд.  
\-- Не понял, - удивленно сказал охотник. - Амулет считал, что ты кого-то любишь... По-моему, тебе все-таки пора баиньки.  
\-- Да не амулет! - с досадой воскликнула она. - Человек, который надел этот чертов амулет... Точнее, не человек, а вампир...  
Баффи понимала, что ей пора остановиться, но ее уже понесло. Она долго и сбивчиво рассказывала о своих запутанных отношениях со Спайком и Ангелом. Сначала охотник слушал ее с широко раскрытыми глазами, но когда она из прошедшего времени перешла в будущее, выражение его лица стало деловым и спокойным, словно он прикидывал, в какую психушку ближе ехать.  
Когда Баффи досказала историю с амулетом, бармен сделал знак, что они закрываются, охотник кивнул, соскользнул с высокого табурета и галантно подал руку Баффи. Она фыркнула, сползая на пол, и почувствовала, что сила земного тяготения почему-то действует на нее сильнее, чем обычно. Она попыталась удержаться за руку охотника, но и охотник, и бар растворились в темноте и тишине, и она продолжала падать с закрытыми глазами, пока не почувствовала, что темнота сменилась ярким светом.  
Баффи открыла глаза. Она снова сидела в кафе с Уиллоу и Дон.  
**********  
\-- Очевидно, Дон произнесла заклинание как раз в тот момент, когда ты подумала... о чем ты подумала, Баффи? - спросил Джайлз,   
Вместо ответа она шмыгнула носом. Все засуетились и начали искать носовые платки. Почему-то в новой штаб-квартире Совета не было такой полезной вещи, как носовой платок.  
В конце концов Баффи вытерла глаза салфеткой и отвернулась к окну. Ну почему ей так не везет? Конечно, она подумала, что хочет провести со Спайком хотя бы одни сутки. Ну почему она не подумала, что хочет провести с ним целую вечность?  
\-- Слава Богу, что ты этого не подумала, - ободряюще сказала Уиллоу.  
\-- А? Я начала думать вслух?  
\-- Баффи, если бы ты подумала о вечности, не исключено, что ты попала бы в ад...  
\-- И вас со Спайком поджаривали бы на соседних сковородках, - закончила Дон.  
Баффи смерила ее таким взглядом, что та сочла за благо умолкнуть.  
\-- Баффи, давай уточним, что произошло за сутки, проведенные тобой в 2001 году, - сказал Джайлз.  
\-- Не дергайтесь вы! Я ничего не успела.  
\-- Не успела? - нахмурился Джайлз. - Ты что, собиралась?...  
\-- Да, если бы я знала, что у меня так мало времени, я бы плюнула на все ваши правила и предписания! Я бы написала письмо самой себе! А заодно и тебе, Уиллоу! И Ксандеру! Я бы предупредила тебя, чтобы ты не увлеклась черной магией, Ксана - чтобы он не испортил свадьбу с Аней... Я бы написала той Баффи, что она должна ценить каждую минуту, проведенную со Спайком и любить его так, чтобы он смог в это поверить!  
\-- Какое счастье, что ты не знала, что скоро вернешься, - вздохнуд Джайлз.  
Баффи вытерла слезы со щек. Дон обняла ее.  
\-- Жалко, что ты не написала мне записочку, что Джастин окажется вампиром. И что мне не придется сдавать экзамены в саннидейльской школе.  
Баффи улыбнулась сквозь слезы.  
\-- Дон, а что ты сделала с моим платьем, если не секрет? Я что-то не помню его на тебе.  
Дон виновато потупилась.  
\-- На следующий день мы с Дженис пошли тусоваться. Знаешь, на окраине Саннидейла была такая полянка, куда съезжались влюбленные парочки? Мы пошли с парнями, туда, где кусты погуще... было темно... я порвала подол. Баффи, не сердись! Зато я больше не ездила туда после этого!   
Баффи вздохнула.  
\-- Ну хоть какая-то польза.  
\-- А Спайк с того дня немного изменил прическу, - задумчиво добавила Уиллоу. - Он стал оставлять немного вьющихся волос на макушке, и ему очень шло. И еще он почти перестал пить. Он сказал мне, что в пьяном виде ему снятся такие странные вещи... Но ведь ему не приснилось, правда? Вы с ним?...  
Баффи кивнула.  
\-- Но он считал, что я ему снюсь. Я ушла после того как Спайк уснул.  
\-- У тебя были еще какие-нибудь контакты? - осторожно спросил Джайлз.  
\-- Я разоткровенничалась с каким-то типом в баре... Надеюсь, он забыл все, что я ему наговорила.  
\-- А что именно ты ему наговорила? - тревожно спросила Уиллоу.  
\-- Я толком не помню, Уилл. Я... гм... немного выпила.  
\-- Как его звали? - вмешался Джайлз.  
\-- Понятия не имею. Кажется он... что-то вроде охотника за демонами. Мы познакомились на кладбище. Он сражался с каким-то неаппетитным рогатым уродом.  
\-- Сейчас я проверю в хрониках Совета, - сказала Уиллоу, поворачиваясь к компьютеру. - Если этот человек действительно охотник за демонами, он мог числиться в их списках.  
\-- Баффи, если ты спасла его от демона, значит, линия времени все-таки нарушена, - нахмурился Джайлз.  
\-- Нет-нет, он сам вырубил рогатого, я появилась позже, - торопливо заверила его Баффи.   
\-- Тогда, похоже, линия времени осталась нетронутой, - сказал Джайлз. - По крайней мере, ни в чем существенном. Будем считать, что предупреждение всем нам - не играть с судьбой в азартные игры.  
Баффи улыбнулась.  
\-- А может быть, это знак свыше? Что еще можно как-то повернуть события вспять, исправить ошибки, допущенные в прошлом, начать все заново по второму разу?  
\-- Баффи, мы все сочувствуем тебе, но вернуть Спайка никто не сможет, - вздохнул Джайлз.  
\-- Линдси МакДональд, - сказала Уиллоу.  
\-- А?  
\-- В июле 2001 года в Саннидейле находился только один охотник за демонами - некий Линдси МакДональд, - пояснила Уиллоу, отрываясь от компьютера. - Баффи, посмотри - это он?  
Баффи глянула на экран и кивнула.  
\-- А что про него известно?  
\-- Да ничего особенного... Пока он был в поле зрения Совета - охотился за демонами. Что произошло с ним после разгрома Совета - неизвестно. Но похоже, ваш разговор никак не повлиял на его поведение. Джайлз, вы что-нибудь знаете о нем?  
\-- Никогда не слыхал.  
Баффи облегченно вздохнула.  
\-- Слушайте, я ужасно устала, - сказала она. - Пожалуй, я пойду домой спать.  
Надеюсь, мне приснится хороший сон, мысленно добавила она.

The end


End file.
